


the seer

by laurenshappenstobemyhusband



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Sugawara Koushi, Red String of Fate, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenshappenstobemyhusband/pseuds/laurenshappenstobemyhusband
Summary: Seer: a person who can see the red string of fate between people. As far as anyone can tell, they don't have their own.Suga can't help longing for something that most people take for granted.





	the seer

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sugawara appreciation time and I needed to write some Daisuga (along with some more Kagehina and Tsukkiyama of course).

Suga considers his "talent" a blessing and a curse at the same time.

On one hand, he'll never have to struggle to find a job. Ever since seers were discovered, they've been in high demand as couple counselors of sorts, even if many people didn't believe they existed at all. Suga can understand their struggle; it's hard to believe in something you couldn't see. Nevertheless, he sees.

He sees the endless trails of intangible red string littering the hallways. He sees the couples in school with strings connecting to each other, and these make him smile. Of course, he sees more that aren't connected, and those he just looks past without saying anything. The majority of people won't find their soulmates in high school, but at least they're happy.

Suga himself never dated anyone in his entire time in high school. It would be weird for him to go out with someone only to see their string continue on past him, connected to someone else who will make them happier one day. It isn't worth the struggle, he keeps telling himself, but it doesn't stop him from catching feelings every so often.

And now he's been stuck with them for the past year.

On this particular night, Suga's sitting on the sidelines, watching half the team practice a 3 on 3 match. He supposes he could join in soon, but he has a much better view from the benches. After all, the strings are brighter than ever in the dim gym light.

The strongest string, by far, is the one stretching from Hinata's right pinky finger to Kageyama's left one. Out of all the strings in the room, theirs dazzles the brightest, to the point that Suga can't stare at it directly for too long without worrying about eye damage. 

They aren't dating yet, but everyone else on the team, not seers and all, can see it was only a matter of time. You'd have to be blind not to notice the way that Kageyama always checks on Hinata first after a really strenuous match, or how Hinata fully trusts Kageyama with every ball he sets, even when he's off his game. The first few days of them fighting confused Suga, since their string never flickered, but they're inseparable now. Everything is as it should be, and the string continues never to be wrong.

Suga also notices the smaller things that other people miss, such as how Kageyama and Hinata share their water bottles when the other runs out of their own. Or how while they were fighting for that weird period of time, Hinata's jumps didn't go nearly as high, and he had to take more breaks during practice. When they weren't talking to the other, they still snuck glances at the other across the room when they thought they weren't looking. And don't get Suga started about how they walk each other home. It's a complete show of obliviousness that they aren't married already. 

Suga shifts his focus from them to the second couple on their team, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima is playing as a blocker now, and Yamaguchi is sitting beside Suga, but he can see the string trailing all the way across the court. Out of the corner of his eye, Suga can see that Yamaguchi's gaze never leaves Tsukishima's side of the court.

And why should it? They've been dating for the past year, and even before that, Suga hears that they were inseparable in lower school too. Yamaguchi's the only one who can call his boyfriend Tsukki without having a death wish, and Tsukishima's the only one who can get him out of a particularly bad patch of nerves. Tsukishima is apparently a good cook, but no one can affirm or deny this since the only person allowed to try his cooking is his soulmate, and he's biased. And even Suga can't help but smirk when he sees them holding hands, since Yamaguchi is a blushing mess and even Tsukishima's red around the edges, which is definitely a sight to see, given how stoic he usually is. No amount of "Get a room!"s by Tanaka can get him to let go, however.

Their relationship in particular gives Suga hope, because if Tsukishima - rightfully nicknamed Crankyshima by Hinata - can find a soulmate as sweet as Yamaguchi, surely Suga can find someone who would be willing to date someone other than their soulmate. There's gotta be someone out there, right? 

Nobody on the team knows about Suga's abilities. It's not illegal or anything for him to tell them, but then they would all inevitably ask the question, "Who's my soulmate?" For the two pairs of people on the team who actually _were _soulmates, it wouldn't be much of a problem, but it was more complicated for the others.

Asahi is currently dating a girl from his class, and Suga's heart sank when he saw them walking hand in hand a week prior, strings leading in opposite directions. There's nothing wrong with them going out, obviously, but he can't help but be despondent at the fact that it's asking for a breakup to date someone who's not your soulmate. Suga didn't say a word to either of them, but silently prepares himself to comfort Asahi, whenever the day of the breakup may be.

Tanaka and Noya would definitely be depressed knowing that neither of them are connected to Kiyoko, and even more surprised to find out that she's connected to Yachi. Suga doesn't know if either of them are out of the closet, but he certainly isn't going to approach either of them about it. It's none of his business, even if the unniverse tries to tell him it is.

Finally, Suga allows himself to look right in the center of the court, where Daichi is stretching his legs. Suga looks away, then immediately turns back, knowing what he'll see. A bright red string, not as bright as Hinata's and Kageyama's, but dazzling enough that he can't ignore it. It's cut off about a foot down, which either means that Daichi's soulmate lives in a different country, or...

Suga doesn't want to think about the alternative, so he instead focuses his gaze on Daichi's face. With his mind focused on the game, Suga can take the time and openly appreciate just how aesthetically pleasing Daichi really is. He always calls himself plain looking, but nobody's ever looked at Daichi and thought _plain _as their first thought. Suga can see the way the entire girls' volleyball team giggles when he's around, or how they keep looking even after he turns to leave.

Suga pretends he doesn't notice and tries to focus on the fact that they all have distinctly different strings, but they don't know that, so what does it matter? He could tell them that they aren't connected and watch them back off, knowing Daichi's taken by someone they never met, but he wouldn't do that. Not just because they definitely wouldn't believe him, but because Daichi deserves happiness, even temporarily. He deserves the world, in Suga's humble opinion, but that might be the infatuation talking. Suga's definitely infatuated, and he's scared it might be something deeper.

Even discounting Daichi's physical features - which deserved a triple take and a round of applause - Suga can't find any fault in his personality. He's smart, hard working, talented, determined. He has a light sense of humor, but he can also look intimidating when he has to be, which never fails to make Suga laugh, since he knows there's a marshmallow underneath. It's obvious that he cares deeply about each person on the team, and if there's anything going on, Daichi's the first one to know. If Suga's the strict mom of the team, then Daichi is the caring and loving dad. And Suga can't help wishing for more than the universe allotted him. He would gladly give up his seeing ability if it meant being able to ask Daichi out without fearing the inevitable breakup.

Daichi's single as well, although he did date a girl from the track team in second year. That was the moment that Suga could clearly define his feelings, since he couldn't remember wanting to destroy a relationship more than when he saw the girl ask him out in the courtyard, and he wishes he could unsee the smile Daichi gave her. Even though they broke up a few weeks later, the anger and grief inside of him remained and morphed into a general feeling of _want._

_I want him to look at me like that. _

Suga's snapped out of his own head by Asahi calling him over to set some balls for him. He breaks his eyes away from Daichi and stands up from the bench, stretching his arms. Another day, another dawn. He sees Daichi nod to him as he ducked under the net, and he smiles back at him, giving him a little salute. A captain joke, just between the two of them, that had been running ever since he was named captain of the team. Daichi's grin spreads across his entire face, and Suga wishes he could burn that image into his brain. A Daichi patented smile, just for him. 

When practice ends, just as late as it always does, Daichi offers to walk him home. It's ridiculous that he even asks, since they live two blocks apart and walk together every day, but Suga decides to indulge him and agrees, holding out his arm. Daichi links his through it, and they begin their trek in the dark, stumbling every so often over the uneven sidewalk. Suga can't bring himself to hate it too much, however, when Daichi catches him for the third time, steadying him with a hand on his chest. He can even disregard the scrap of red string attached to it.

"You forget how to use your legs, Suga?" he asks, and Suga blinks at him, a response already forming on his tongue. You couldn't be best friends with Sawamura Daichi and not know how to talk back.

"If you're so tired of tripping, then you can carry me the rest of the way." Suga knows that Daichi was probably strong enough to take him up on it, but he still lets out an undignified yelp when he actually goes through with it, throwing Suga over his shoulder and continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

"I was joking, I know how to walk," Suga says, beating a fist against his back. 

"You're the one who asked for it," Daichi responds, and Suga can hear the laughter in his voice. "Besides, I'm doing you a favor. I believe a thank you is in order."

"I'll save it for when both of my feet are on the ground, Sawamura."

"Family names? You must really be pissed, Kou."

Suga isn't actually annoyed, of course, but hearing his given name - and a nickname at that - makes him melt a little anyway. Daichi only uses it when he really thinks that Suga's mad at him, and it works every time <strike>not that Suga will tell him that.</strike> He sighs and tilts his head as best as he can to face Daichi.

"Is that your way of apologizing?" he asked. "'Cause it doesn't sound like an apology, Daichi."

"I'm so very extremely sorry for giving your legs a rest at the expense of my poor, exhausted arms," Daichi said, still not willing to give in.

"If you're that tired, you can... I don't know... _put me down."_

"Where's the fun in that?" 

With that, Suga lets his body go slack and resigns himself to being carried the rest of the walk. The view isn't bad, either way, and he's being carried by _Sawamura Daichi_. He should be thanking him.

The conversation topic switches to volleyball, as it always does, and before he knows it, Suga's being dropped off at his house. Daichi stops right at the gate, bending over to let Suga down gently.

"Thank you, my trusted steed," Suga says, mussing his hair lightly, and Daichi straightens back up, looking slightly offended. "That was a compliment. Don't look so peeved."

"Hmph," Daichi says, not entirely convinced. "I suppose as long as I'm your favorite horse, I'm fine with it."

"Of course you are," Suga says much too sincerely. "I couldn't think of a better one."

Daichi beams, and it lights up the night. Suga bids him goodbye before he can get unsteady again and do something stupid like invite him inside, just because it'll be too quiet without him.

Suga wouldn't be lying, either. When he walks inside, the house is entirely silent. It's usually pretty peaceful, the soundlessness, but in the shadows of the night, the house seems too big and menacing for just him and his mom. She's probably sleeping in her room right now, but Suga runs to check on her just in case. Perfectly safe in her own bed, like she should be. It's Suga's job to check up on her, now that his own dad isn't around.

Eight year old Suga didn't mean to break up his parents' marriage. He only said what he saw, that his parents each had strings tied around their pinkies. When asked if they were attached, he said no, which was the truth. He didn't know that they were supposed to be. 

His parents pretended like they didn't care about soulmates, but their marriage began to deteriorate soon afterwards. Within a year of getting the news, they were signing divorce papers, and Suga was moving in with his mom in a much smaller house, but one that still managed to be too big and cold on dark nights.

It just goes to show you that couples who aren't soulmates are doomed to fail. Suga pushes the walk home with Daichi out of his mind and warms some dinner up for himself. Single person serving, of course.

The next couple of weeks aren't very eventful in the grand scope of things. Kageyama and Hinata butt heads, Ennoshita tries to settle them down, Tanaka and Noya swoon over Kiyoko, who doesn't notice them. Yachi tries not to get hit by the stray balls flying everywhere and mostly succeeds, Asahi does his best not to scare the random people passing through the gym, and Suga tries not to make it obvious that he's staring at Daichi, who's overseeing it all. Everything is as it should be.

Then it comes time to go home, and Daichi and Suga leave together, as they always do. Except this time, not very average in the grand scheme of things, Suga decides to try something he hasn't brought up in a while.

"Feel like carrying me, Daichi?" he says, because he's feeling flirty, and curious to see how he'll react, and is also just plain tired. Practice seemed to run on longer than usual that night.

"Are you really asking me that? I'm not actually a horse, you know." 

"Yeah, I know, but practice was long today. Maybe if you made it shorter, Cap, then I'd be able to walk on my own." 

Suga knows that mentioning Daichi's captain status in any way is the surest way to get what he wants, and sure enough, Daichi stops in place.

"Alright," he sighs, holding out his arms. "We're doing it differently this time, though. I don't want to hurt my back."

Suga's a little intrigued, but follows Daichi' instructions until he's wrapped around his chest like a koala, legs and arms folded around him.

"You know, I should've taken you up on this ages ago," he says as Daichi walks them both home. "Walking is so overrated."

"I'm regretting this more by the minute," Daichi grumbles, but doesn't try and shake him off, which Suga takes as a good sign.

After much deliberation, Suga decided to lay his head on Daichi's shoulder and finds that it's more comfortable than it looks. And the walk is so long, and the night is so warm, and without thinking much of it, he drifts off to sleep.

When he wakes up, he finds himself in front of his house, being brutally shaken awake by Daichi, who doesn't deserve to look that amused. 

"Stop, I'm up," he says, embarrassed that he fell asleep at all. He relinquishes his hold on Daichi and stands beside him on his own, straightening out his now-wrinkled clothes.

"I _cannot _believe you made me carry you all the way home just so you could take a nap. That's a level of laziness I don't think I could reach it I tried," Daichi complains, looking up at the sky in exasperation.

Suga's still in that half awake state of not-thinking, so he reaches out a hand and pats Daichi's cheek without a moment of hesitation. The regret will come later, he's sure of it, but the blush and shocked expression on Daichi's face is making it all worth it.

"What-" he starts, but Suga cuts him off, yawning a little.

"Don't be pissed, Dai-chi. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, you better," Daichi laughs a little, but his face is still red. A sincere Suga is unfamiliar territory, apparently.

"Besides," he continues in his hazy state, "you'd do the same for our other friends, right?"

This is the part where Daichi's supposed to say something like "In a heartbeat, and they'd actually thank me for it," but that doesn't happen. Instead, Daichi reaches out and takes Suga's hand, squeezing it once.

"No, I don't think I would," he says, and it's enough to snap Suga right back into full awareness. His eyes widen, and he doesn't know if his heart's still beating or not.

"Why's that?" he coughs out, frozen in place. He's a little relieved to see Daichi also looking pretty stunned, as if he's surprised by his own motions, but it's Suga who inhales audibly when Daichi presses his hand to his lips. 

"You're special, Kou," he whispers, and Suga almost topples over. He wants to say something, but he's afraid of breaking the glass atmosphere around them, thin enough to shatter. It seems like all inhibitions have gone out the window that evening, and he wants nothing more than to give himself one night to ask, _what if?_

Instead of speaking, he takes a step closer to Daichi, until he can count the short strands of hair on his head, and the lines at the corner of his eyes. He's not brave enough to bridge the gap between them entirely, but luckily Daichi is courageous enough for both of them and leans in the extra inch.

The kiss is hot, temperature wise, so much hotter than Suga would expect. He never knew Daichi had liquid fire living in his veins, and he's living for it. The cologne that he had only caught whiffs of before is filling his nostrils, and he breaths it in as deeply as he can, keeping his eyes firmly shut. As much as he wants to see Daichi's face, just to affirm that it's all real, he's too afraid that it might not be. So he let's himself indulge in something that can probably never last for a good minute or two, until he needs to catch his breath.

"Wow," he breaths, and he's not embarrassed because Daichi looks just as enamored as he feels. 

"Was that alright?" Daichi asks, ever the gentleman, and Suga nods quickly. Nothing had ever been more alright. "Can I... kiss you again?"

Suga almost says yes instantly out of instinct, but his eyes flit to Daichi's pinky. He needs to remind himself that Daichi's not his, and that he shouldn't get too invested. But when he squints, he can almost see a faint flickering string, continuing from the previously broken strand and trailing on the ground. And when Suga follows it to his eyes, he's astonished to see it wrap around his own pinky.

The illusion only lasts for a second before flickering away, and he can't be sure it really existed in the first place, but in terms of signs, that was a pretty clear one.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," he smiles, and Daichi doesn't waste any more time than that. The streetlamp is the only thing that captures Suga's revelation that not everything has a string attached. And not everything has to be seen to be real.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: laurenshappenstobemyhusband
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll tattoo it letter by letter onto my knuckles


End file.
